Beck Falls for Tori
Beck Falls for Tori is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of Victorious and the 22nd episode overall. It aired on April 16th, 2011. 'Plot' Sikowitz gets Tori a role in a movie. But, André, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat have problems with her resume. So they ask her to "exaggerate" while Tori calls it lying. She gets the role of a stunt woman, because of her resume and the way she looks like the main star. She tells Sikowitz she wants to quit, but she finds out she will get "blackballed". She is told her simple stunt is just falling off a chair. Jade kicks her and she falls off a chair in Sikowitz' classroom. On the set, she finds out she has to fall off the chair, through the rail, and fall off 40 feet down to the air sack. When the director's son gets scratched by monkeys, Tori gets saved. Andre says she doesn't need to do the stunt, but Tori doesn't want to get blackballed. So, André tells Tori to stay calm since all of them will go there to calm her down. Tori gets a text that Beck is there, but lies that she has to pee with an app called "Pee Minder." Beck does the stunt for her, wearing a similar dress that Cat designed. But, she then becomes guilty and goes to do the stunt after the movie was made. She couldn't do it so Jade pushed her and she fell. Subplot Meanwhile, Cat loves her new Costume Designer class and is making many different outfits like Little Bo Beep, Superhero, Sikowitz, and a secret agent. She also has the talent to find out people's exact measurements. References Click here Wikipedia Sidereel TV Guide Trivia *'Absent:' Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *Despite what the title implies, the plot points out that it's a pun on "falls." *This may also be the first time a main character is involved in a near death experience (excluding Rex). *This is the 3rd time Beck's has name used in the title. *This is the 2nd time Tori's name has been used in a title. *This is the first time Beck dresses up like a girl. *This is the first time Sikowitz appears in season two. *''Beggin' on Your Knees, the song that Tori sang in the previous episode, can be heard very briefly during the scene at the Asphalt Café. *The scene where Cat mirrors Sikowitz's movements is a spoof of the famous "mirror scene" from the Marx Brothers film ''Duck Soup. *The film which Tori auditioned for is called "Catch Me, Kiss Me". *In this episode it's seen that Beck chews on his pen. *In this episode, Cat mentions that she has a cousin named Jesse, but in Rex Dies, she says that she has an uncle named Jesse, although, it can be possible that two of her family members are both named Jesse. *'Ending tagline:' "I don't wanna get blackballed!"--Tori *Victoria and Avan really did the stunt. *At one point while Tori is on set (before she realizes that she has to fall 40 feet), you can hear someone saying "Dan has notes!" in the background. This is possibly a reference to Dan Schneider, the show's creator (who, as director, takes notes on scenes that the cast shoots and then uses them to instruct his staff on how to do the scene better). *This was the first episode which doesn't feature any singing at all. The second episode was Who Did it to Trina? *This is the first episode that there is a character who wore the same clothes. *This was the first Season 2 episode to air in South East Asia, the second was Helen Back Again and the third was Tori Gets Stuck. *The apps store has apps like Squirt Alert. *We learn that Robbie cannot ride a bike (as implied by Rex). Robbie has also confirmed this on TheSlap. However, later in the show, he has said to ride a bike. Tori also flips her hair flirtatiously, something which the gang teased her about. *Tori's "fall" is pretty frightning to many viewers implying she is commiting suicide. *This is the first time that a main character has dressed up as a girl. Reception * Fan reaction to the episode was mostly positive, but some viewers found it "a completely pointless waste". It premiered to 3.946 million viewers. Goofs *In reality, real movie industries make falling safe for stunt doubles. *Stunt doubles actually don't just fall off the sets onto a small pad; real movie industries make sure the pad at the bottom is very big. *Tori had to drop 40 feet, but it was a few yards. *In one scene, a producer mentioned that the former stunt double missed the sack. The producers of the movie should have been sued about the accident, for being careless. Running Gags *Jade talks like a movie star from the 1940s, thinking that Tori talks like that, making Tori respond, "I don't talk like that!". It is later repeated in the other episodes. In Locked Up, Tori checks if she really sounds like it. *Cat makes costumes and knows sizes and measurements. Quotes Robbie:'''Rex! You promised me these were boy's jeans! '''Rex: Heheheh! You've been Rex-ed! Rex: What did you say, girl-pants? Jade: ...Who can't ride a bike? Rex: (sneaky voice) Take a guess... Robbie: Can you keep any secrets? Cat: '''Cause he keeps poking him and saying what are you gonna do about it clown? Huh? Huh? It happened on a bus. '''Jade: '''Cat, color the tiger. '''Cat: Yay, crayons! Cat: LOOK! I made my tiger purple! That doesn't happen in nature! Sikowitz: The world needs weenies, without weenies we'd be wearing turtlenecks. (Sikowitz pulls on Robbie's turtleneck) Tori: That's a great costume...maybe you can dress me for my funeral. Cat: I could so do that. André: Come on now, there's not gonna be a funeral. Cat: Awww... Rex: (squeaky voice) The Wicked Witch here got a visitor's pass Promo Video:Beck Falls for Tori|Beck Falls for Tori Promo Video:Victorious_Behind_The_Scenes_Pointlessness_)|Danwarp run-through video Photo Gallery You can view the photo gallery for this episode here. 202 Category:Episodes about Bori Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes without Trina Category:Episodes With Life Risks 02 Category:Episodes about Tori